Anatoly Tsarov
Anatoly Tsarov is the son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless, a Russian fairy tale collected by Alexander Afanasiyev. He is the younger brother of Anastasia Tsarova. Info Name: Anatoly Ivanovich Tsarov Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Death of Koschei the Deathless Roommate: Vincent Singe Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to manage a dungeon well. My "Magic" Touch: I like to explore dungeons. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Florina Vultur. She's fun to be around. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get paranoid that people are going to find my private belongings and look at what's in there. Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Call me crazy, but I like the idea of someone rescuing me. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm a horrible cook. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Vincent. He's so cool. Character Appearance Anatoly is above average height, with pale skin, long red hair, and magenta eyes. Wears a turquoise shirt over a dark blue vest trimmed with gold and dark blue pants. Personality Anatoly is a very paranoid person, always thinking that someone's going to invade his personal space. He is fiercely protective of his belongings and doesn't like to show them to other people. He is also very athletic and is a skilled boxer. He often bites his nails when he's nervous. In contrast to his sister, Anatoly does not like the dark and prefers to stay in his room after dark. Biography Privet! My name is Anatoly Tsarov. I am the son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna. My mother Marya was a warrior princess who Dad met after a battle. He married her, but one day she went away, and told him not to look in a dungeon. He explored the dungeon anyway, but let Koschei free. Koschei kidnapped Mom, but later Dad went to rescue her. I am the younger of two kids. I have an older sister named Anastasia. She goes to Ever After High with me. We are both very close, and we're both Royals. People often compliment me on my appearance, though I didn't think I looked particularly charming. Though some people find it weird that I have longer hair than my sister... My sister wants to inherit my father's role, but I was thinking of inheriting my mother's role. I am skilled at fighting - I practice while I'm on the boxing team. However, I'm also kind of sensitive as well. I'm very private, and I keep a lot of secret things. I'm paranoid that everyone's going to look at all of my secret stuff. I have a diary which I don't even show my roommate. I've been known to lash out at those who touch my stuff. I also manage dungeons and try to keep track of what's in them. They're often dark and dingy, but I don't mind. I'm used to the dark, though maybe not as much as Anastasia is. I try to get a good night's sleep every night. I also have a bad habit of biting my nails. When I'm boxing I manage to avoid it, but during classes it can be tough not to bite them, especially because of the hard work. I'm good friends with my roommate Vincent. He's a nice guy. We hang out together a lot, and we also go to the beach. We often go with Justin Souris and his brother Joseph. The latter is dating the sister of my roommate. Vincent's sister Nicole is friends with my sister. Trivia *Anatoly occasionally goes by Tolya. *Anatoly is allergic to penicillin. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Christian La Monte, who voices Seliph in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Death of Koschei the Deathless Category:Russian